Increasingly, electronic device manufactures compete to provide electronic devices having smaller and smaller footprints while also maintaining (or even increasing) performance characteristics (e.g., faster processing, increased memory, etc.). However, certain challenges arise when reducing the footprint of electronic devices. For example, some electronic devices widely employed in modern communication systems include an electrical components or connectors such as “jack”. Due to the nature of these modern communication systems (e.g., digital signaling, etc.), these electrical components or jacks often require electronic hardware that occupies a large volume of physical space (e.g., in order to provide proper signal isolation, transformation, filtering, etc.). In turn, such electronic hardware may limit size reductions for the corresponding electrical component.